Three Peas in a Pod
by AmazingAstrid
Summary: It's Audrey King's first day at Hollywood Arts, what happens when she unknowingly sits in the seat of everyone's favorite gothic gank? What will Jade do when she sees the new student exchanging heated glances with her boyfriend? You'll have to read to find out. *Warning teenage drug use and later mentions of abuse.*


Chapter One

It was a Wednesday morning, Jade and Beck walked into Sikowitz's class. Tori was doing homework, Cat was playing with her hair, Robbie was talking to Rex, and Andre was writing song lyrics in his notebook. Everything was normal, except for the brunette girl sitting in Jade's seat. The girl was tall and muscular, her hair was short and messy, and she was dressed in ripped jeans and a distressed black tee shirt.

Beck could feel his girlfriend's anger rising.

"Be nice." He whispered, she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, gank, you're in my seat," Jade growled. Beck huffed and gently rubbed her arm to try and calm her, Jade jerked away.

"I didn't see your name on it." The girl said and stood up. The room was deadly silent and Jade's eyes went wide. Jade picked up the girl's bag and tossed it out the window.

"Maybe you should go get that." Jade spat. The girl's nostrils flared and or a moment Jade thought she saw her eyes change color. She stomped outside to get her bag and Jade took her seat.

"Real nice, Jade." Beck sighed and sat next to her.

"A gank sits in my seat, her bag gets tossed in the rose bushes," Jade told him as she took a sip of her ice coffee.

"Try to be nice, it is her first day here," Tori said.

"Like how she was nice to you on your first day?" Andre asked. Sikowitz walked in, putting their conversation to a halt. He went on a rant about aliens for a while and then handed out their monologues.

"Now, we have a new student, Audrey King. Where is she?" Sikowitz questioned.

"Jade scared her away," Cat said innocently. Sikowitz sighed and walked over to Jade.

"Give Audrey her monologue and apologize to her." He instructed. Jade let out a loud, angry, half grunt, half shriek. The bell rang and Beck made Jade find Audrey. Audrey was in the hall with her head in her undecorated locker. Jade walked over to her, Audrey turned to face her and banged her head on the inside of her locker.

"Ow." Audrey huffed and mumbled curses under her breath. Jade stifled a laugh and Beck gently nudged her with his elbow.

"Sikowitz asked me to give you your monologue," Jade said dryly and held the paper out to her, Audrey took it.

"And?" Beck asked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"And I'm sorry for throwing your backpack outside… and calling you a gank." Jade sighed.

"Thanks… I guess." Audrey said and brushed her hair behind her ear, revealing a black gauge with a pot leaf design in the center.

"How about I make it up to you? I got a pound of grass last night, you interested?" Jade asked.

Audrey wasn't sure she could trust Jade, but she had done worse things with even sketchier people.

"Alright." Audrey agreed to meet her that night around eight-thirty. Beck tugged on Jade's sleeve as they walked away.

"What are you up to? You never invite anyone to smoke with us." He questioned, trying to figure out what was going on in the gothic girl's head.

"I just want to make amends," Jade told him in a way too sweet voice. Beck knew she was planning something.

"Jade, if you're planning to hurt or humiliate her I won't be a part of it." Beck huffed and crossed his arms before walking away. Jade rolled her eyes and went to her locker.

Later that day, around lunch, Jade saw Beck talking to Audrey. She watched their body language, the way the two gravitated towards one another. Audrey put her hand on Beck's arm and smiled and he didn't pull away. Normally Jade would feel jealous and angry at seeing some else paw at her boyfriend, but she didn't; in fact, she kind of wanted them to get closer.

Audrey knew it was wrong, talking to Jade's boyfriend like this, but he was sweet and kind; not to mention, easy on the eyes. She tried to push thoughts of Beck away; she wanted to make friends at Hollywood Arts, not enemies. The day dragged on, she had two classes with Beck and three with Jade. At the end of the day, she went home and did her homework, waiting for eight o'clock to arrive.

Beck went to Jade's house after school, her mom was at work and her dad was never home. They made out for a while, only stopping to eat dinner.

Around eight-thirty there was a knock at the door and the couple broke apart. Jade answered the door and a smile spread across her face when she saw Audrey standing there with a box of Ding Dongs.

"Munchies, nice." Jade said and took the box. Audrey walked in, she smiled at Beck and he smiled back. Jade sat down and pointed to the spot next to her.

"Sit." Jade ordered. Audrey sat down next to her a bit nervously. Jade pulled out a joint and lit it, she held it out to Audrey.

"Guests first." Jade said and grinned. Audrey eyed it suspiciously.

"No way, you could have laced it with something, I'm not stupid." She spat.

"Fine, I'll take the first hit." Jade huffed and took a puff. "See, there is nothing wrong with it." She handed it over to Audrey. Audrey took a hit, it was good weed, she could tell. She relaxed a bit and laid back. Beck took it next.

A few hours and a few joints later, Audrey and Beck were exchanging heated glances and Jade was watching. Jade got up and made Beck scoot closer to Audrey.

"Jade, what are you doing?" He questioned.

"I want you to kiss her." Jade stated plainly, Beck raised an eyebrow. Audrey looked at Jade in shock.

"You can't be serious…" He started.

"You clearly want to, and she wants to kiss you too… and I don't mind." Jade confessed. Beck looked at Audrey and back at Jade. Jade gave him a 'go ahead' motion. Beck turned to Audrey and looked into her bloodshot eyes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey." She answered and giggled. Her mind was foggy and she felt pretty giddy. She hadn't had a kiss or a kind touch in awhile. Beck put one hand on the side of her neck and drifted toward her. Her gaze flashed to his soft lips and back up to his eyes. Audrey closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. Beck deepened the kiss and swiped her pearly whites with his tongue. She gasped and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Jade watched, she wanted to be involved somehow. She cautiously made her way over to them, like a curious cat. Jade played with Audrey's hair, gently pulling out small tangles and massaged her scalp.

When the two separated Jade pecked Beck's lips.

"That was… intense." Audrey murmured as her high started to wear off and she realized what had just taken place.

"Yeah, it was nice." Beck added as he laid his head on Jade's lap. Audrey had to admit that she enjoyed it, but she was confused and needed time to process.

"I um… I should go." She said and stood up, Beck waved goodbye and Jade smiled. She was surprised to see Jade smile, but she had been surprised by a lot of things that day.

Audrey went home. She wished she had some more pot, not really wanting to face her mother with a clear head. Of course as usual her mother shouted at her, spewing venom, but she blocked her out with thoughts of Beck and Jade.


End file.
